A Night of Souls
by bemnet
Summary: This is what happened after the credits ended on 9th December 2011, carla and peter discuss th past, present   future   they discover what they've been searching for their whole lives!


" **A Night of Souls"**

Carter fanfiction I want to dedicate this to all my twitter famalam who I love soooo much, "alisarmy"

_Hi! This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh but comments are welcome. This story is about what happened at the end of the episode on the 9__th__ December 2011 after peter told Carla how he really felt and uttered the words we've all been waiting for, 'carla, I love you' 3. Anyway this is what happens during the night. _

_Hope you enjoy + please comment I want to know what you think. P.s it may get a bit emotional so tissues at the ready._

_I think this song suits this story sooo much its "just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum _

_**Lyin' here with you **_

_**so close to me **_

She was on cloud nine, she couldn't believe it, the man who had consumed her whole life for the past year, who was the reason she got up every morning and the reason why she cried herself to sleep at night was lying here in her bed with his arms wrapped securely around her and looking at her into her eyes and telling her with his piercing chocolate colour eyes, "_you've got me now, don't worry, im never leaving you, this is where I belong with you forever more' _

_**caught up in the moment**_

_**caught up in your smile**_

A few hours ago she was sat on the sofa bored, another night dreaming, wishing he was hers and he loved her, who knew that in just a few poxy hours her life would change forever but for the right reasons. He stood there after she told him to go home back to his wife, he refused to leave and he professed his love for her and how she was the only thing "that mattered in this world". Oh how she had longed soo much to hear him utter those words. All of those sleepless nights of just lying there and dreaming and fantasizing about them and how amazing it would be, and how perfect it would be to feels his lips on hers, only now it was a reality. She was his princess and his world and nothing was going to change that. She was without a shadow of doubt the luckiest girl alive, not only was she lying in the arms of the man she longed for and wished about day and night for so long and who she thought she couldn't love anymore, but that love will never be returned, until tonight, she was also in the arms of her best friend.

_**Never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back**_

_**When im holding you in my arms**_

'I love you so much darling but I never thought that you felt the same' she said turning to face him, 'Carla, I'm so sorry I was in denial for so long trying to fool myself that I only cared about you like a friend, but I was so wrong,

_**no I don't want to mess this thing up**_

who was I trying to kid, eh? I've fallen and fallen hard for you, and I'm never letting you go again not ever, I promise, after this night no one else will kiss your lips, love you, hold you, touch you, caress you, make love to you, hold you in their arms at night apart from me. I want to your face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see every morning when I open my eyes, for eternity. Your my whole world now sweetheart and im not gonna give that up, I won't you mean too much to me." She just stared at him shocked, lost for words she couldn't believe he was here saying all the these things, she had dreamed of this since she was a little girl. This is it, she had found her prince charming, this is what true love is all about, she thought to herself. As the tears were forming in her emerald green eyes, she kissed him tenderly on the lips, but it was more than a kiss, she was letting him know that the kiss symbolizes the start of their new lives together because she'd found her soulmate. "How did I get so lucky with you, eh?" he let out a small chuckle and she could feel his steady heartbeat, against her face, this was perfection. "you lucky, I should be the one saying that I mean look at you, you're a stunner, your off the scale gorgeous Carla. Listen love, I've searched the whole world for love and tonight I've finally found it right here with you in my arms"

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

_**It starts in my soul **_

_**And I lose control when you kiss my nose**_

_**The feelin shows **_

_**Cause you make me smile **_

_**Baby just take your time now **_

_**Holdin me tight 3 3 **_

_Hope you enjoyed it please comment I want your thoughts and ideas _

_Don't worry there's lots more in store but it starts to kept emotional + very personal next chapter = "the journey into her deep, dark past"_

_p.s those last 8 lines of lyrics were from a song called "bubbly" by colbie caillant because those lyrics were made for carter 3 3 _


End file.
